To the Moon and Back
by Fox of Spades
Summary: They only have each other. (Drabbles revolving around the Mekakushi Dan, mostly Trio-centric)


"I don't think we're monsters. You don't have to mind them y'know."

It felt weird, sitting between a sniffling Seto and Kido, and it felt painful seeing them upset. Kano forced a smile, he had to be brave for his friends after all. "We're just a bit different." He added in as he jumped off his spot on the creaky swing. The other kids were probably having a nice, warm dinner in the orphanage but he didn't mind. Staying inside and dealing with all the stares, it felt suffocating.

Kido wiped at tears with her sleeves while Seto bit back a sob.

"Eh, stop it already." Kano offered both his friends a hand and gave them another grin.

Nobody reached out and Seto kept his eyes focused on his feet. "Why does everyone hate us?"

"They...they don't hate us." Kano muttered, but he didn't even believe his own words. Memories of the slaps his mother would give him came flooding back and for a moment, he looked like he was about to cry. He had done everything he could, had cleaned up after his own messes, had tries his best to be the perfect son, and had even defended her from gossiping neighbors, but why couldn't she love him? Why couldn't she tuck him into bed with a kiss instead of beating him black and blue? Those were questions young Kano could never find the answers to, not now when his mom was dead.

Kido clenched her hands into fists. She was always so quiet and sometimes it scared both boys.

"Why do they hate us?" Seto looked up and his eyes flickered red.

Kano stared back, then looked away with a scowl. Seto had heard the shorter boy's thoughts loud and clear. _It's because we're different._

"I-I din't mean to," Seto sputtered when he realized what he had done, he had stolen someone's thoughts again and it was wrong. "Kano...I'm sorry."

Kano just gave them a grin. "Sheesh, you two are such crybabies. What would you all do without me?" He grabbed both his friends by the wrist and pulled them off the swing. "C'mon let's go count some stars! I'll race you both to the hill." He made a silly face at the still sniffling Kido and laughed cheerily at the guilty looking Seto. He'd make them happy even though he was broken on the inside too.

Kido watched as the boy made the silliest of faces and managed a small smile. "Seto," determination returned to her eyes, "we can't just let him win, right?"

Kano gave Kido a broad smile "Feh, I'm already winning!" The boy ran past the orphanage's playground and began sprinting uphill.

Seto looked hesitantly at Kano then at his feet, but before he could protest Kido grabbed him by the wrist and began running after Kano. Seto couldn't help but brighten up and smile. Maybe they didn't need acceptance, maybe if was okay to be different. As long as they had each other, they would be okay. The thought made him beam and soon he was smiling too. "Let's catch up to him Kido!" He charged forward, with Kido in tow and the girl giggled as the cold night air whipped at their clothes and their faces. They didn't manage to beat Kano, but by the time they reached the top of the hill they were all laughing and gasping for air at the same time.

"You two are terrible," Kano gave them a smug smirk.

"You cheated," the girl declared through fits of laughter, "you had a head start."

Seto simply laughed at how serious his friends looked. "Kido's right, Kano." He stated gently, "which means, we'll need a rematch some other time."

Kano puffed out his cheeks in indignation. "Pfft, you're both sore losers." He sauntered towards the tire swing by the oak tree and gave it a lazy kick. "Even if we had a hundred rematches, I would still win." He grinned like a Cheshire cat and spun around to see a laughing Seto and Kido. Mission accomplished! Kano continued fooling around until the silence was broken.

"Guys..." Seto suddenly sounded far away.

"Mhm?" Kano turned to look at his friend.

"The stars are so pretty," Seto continued with wide eyes and a gentle smile. "I'm really happy to see it with both of you." Before Kido or Kano could react Seto linked his arms with theirs and clung to them.

Kido blinked slowly, "are you okay, Seto?"

"I just feel warm and fuzzy inside." He as he turned several shades of red. Was he supposed to feel this happy?

Kano elbowed his friendly lightly in the ribs before throwing an arm over Seto's shoulders. "Pffft, Seto you look like you're about to cry." The taller boy rubbed at his eyes and Kano's expression went from devious to gentle. "Oh, well, c'mere Kido." Kano reached out to grabbed her hand and pulled the giggling girl into group hug. It was nice and warm but somewhere in between the hug Kano placed Seto in a headlock. After that, the hug turned into a tickle fight between both boys. Kido watched them roll on the grass and she watched Seto yell for her to help. The girl simply laughed and before she knew it Kano and Seto turned on her.

Soon after, the three kids were lying on the grass and counting stars. Kido's was starting to nod off and Kano was still laughing when Seto decided to break the silence.

"You know," he smiled at the night sky. "As long as we have each other, I know we'll be okay."

Seto reached for their hands and everything was okay.


End file.
